


Eight is Enough

by CherryEmbly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Clan of Altins, Big Brother Otabek, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Mini Otas, Only Child Yuri, OtaYuri-ish, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: Yuri's desire not to be parted from his new friend leads him to Kazakhstan to meet a clan of wild (not really) Altins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's one-shot Monday and I've finally got a legit OtaYuri for you! Will One-Shot Monday ever not be Yuri on Ice fics? Who knows?
> 
> I ship Yuri and Otabek, from go, if you don't like it I'm (not) sorry. That being said, I think that Otabek is a gentleman and would be very careful how he engaged with Yuri, less because of age, and more because neither of them would be in any rush to get to certain places. Additionally, in my mind, they truly do just think they're the absolute best of friends until they're getting married one day at which point they realize they MAY be in a relationship. 
> 
> See end notes for the names and ages of Otabek's siblings. :)

Yuri laid on his side in his bed, perfectly nestled between his Siamese, Olive, in front of him, and Otabek spooning him from behind, and it was annoying how happy he was. Otabek’s deep breaths came out in huffs as he slept, and Yuri leaned back into him. Man was meant to live that way, in blissful happiness. He looked up at his first ever, senior, Grand Prix, gold medal and subsequent silver World’s medal hanging on the wall near his award shelf and smiled. It was the best way to end his season to be snuggled against the best individuals, with his accolades glinting down at him.

Perfect. 

The shrill of a ring tone broke Yuri’s stasis and he groaned. Otabek grunted and shifted, his arm squeezing around him as he woke up. He fumbled around the small pocket of blanket in front of Yuri until he found his phone, then he lifted it to his ear and answered. 

“Hello?” 

A loud screeching shot back at him, and though Yuri couldn’t make out the words, he could tell it was a child, likely one of Otabek’s younger siblings. 

“I already told you, I’m coming home tomorrow,” Otabek argued with the person on the other line. “Well did you tell mom?” Otabek growled as the other responded. “Okay, put him on.” He rubbed Yuri’s golden locks gently. “Sorry, Yura.” 

Yuri shifted around so he was facing Otabek instead and buried his face into his chest. “It’s fine.” 

Yuri was an only child. His parents probably shouldn’t have even been allowed to have him, but they did. Thankfully no additional children were subjected to their immature ideas about what it means to be a parent and it all worked out because Yuri preferred living with his grandparents and didn’t think he was the kind of guy who would do well with siblings anyway. Still, it left him with no experience for understanding his best friend’s life as the oldest of seven. 

“No, Aslan, I got you the green one and Arman’s is blue… Well what happened to the green one?” Otabek let out a deep sigh that reverberated through his chest and against Yuri’s face. “Fine, when I come back home tomorrow, I’ll get you another one, but you can’t steal Arman’s… Well did you ask him to share it?” Otabek began rubbing gentle circles across Yuri’s back and his eyes grew heavy. He’d fall asleep if he didn't love the sound of Otabek’s voice. “Just… Put Irina back on… Hi. Take the plane away… No, I know, but they’re just going to continue to fight over it. I’ll get a new one for Aslan when I get home tomorrow, so just give them something else to play with until then… Okay, bye.” Otabek dropped his phone in a huff on the bed behind Yuri and Olive yipped. “Oops, sorry.” 

“Siblings fighting again?” Yuri murmured. 

Otabek sighed, nuzzling the top of Yuri’s head with his own. “Yeah. The twins. All they do is fight because they think they each have to have everything the other one has. Sorry, if I woke you up.” 

Yuri shook his head. “You didn’t.” He ran his hands along the fabric of Otabek’s t-shirt over his stomach, feeling the abs hidden beneath and blushed. What did Otabek look like underneath his clothes? “I suppose there’s no convincing you to stay for another day?” 

“Sorry, Yura,” Otabek apologized, using his coined nickname, “Irina is struggling enough trying to help my mom and go to school. She looks forward to the off-season because she gets a break, so I shouldn’t stay away any longer.” 

“I understand,” Yuri replied, but he was sad. 

Maybe it had been a good thing that he finally made a friend and lowered his defenses around someone, but it resulted in intense longing to be around him as much as possible. When it came to those horrible times when Otabek had to go home, Yuri hated it and then he felt stupid for hating it. He was the Russian Punk. Russian Punks don’t whine about missing their friends when they have to go home, especially when the reason they have to go home is to help take care of their six siblings.

“Yura, something wrong?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri nuzzled himself deeper into Otabek’s hold. “Nothing. I’m just gonna miss you when you go.” 

Otabek hummed. “I know, I’m going to miss you too. The skater’s expo is only about a month away.” Yuri growled and Otabek laughed. “What? It’s better than nothing… I’m sorry, Yura.” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Yuri replied. “It’s not like I don’t understand.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to be sad,” Otabek huffed back. 

“Who’s sad?” Yuri hissed. “I’m not.” 

Otabek rubbed Yuri’s back. “Of course not.” 

Olive shifted around behind Yuri, letting out a low mewl, and then climbed over Yuri and settled himself in the small crook between Yuri and Otabek’s stomachs. Yuri stroked the siamese’s fur and the feline purred in response. 

“Quit trying to monopolize on Beka, Olive,” Yuri chided and Otabek laughed. He laced his fingers into Yuri’s blond hair and rubbed gently. Yuri grumbled. “I’ll fall asleep if you do that.” 

“So go to sleep,” Otabek replied. 

Yuri’s eyes draped over and in no time at all, he was fading from consciousness. 

He awoke sometime later to the movement next to him. His body cooled and the calming weight of Otabek’s arms left. He groaned and wriggled and then opened his eyes, but was relatively blind in the darkness. 

“Beka?” he grunted out, sitting up and gaining bits and pieces of eyesight as his corneas adjusted to the low light level. “What time is it?”

A heavy hand settled on Yuri’s head. “About 3:30 AM. I’m catching an early flight so I can make it home before Irina has to leave for school.”

“I didn’t mean to sleep through the rest of your stay,” Yuri whined at Otabek’s shadowed face hovering mere inches from his. He didn’t want him to go. His stomach burned at the thought. 

“You were tired,” Otabek responded, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “It’s okay. I’ll see you soon.” 

Yuri deflated. “O… Okay.” 

Otabek’s hand moved from the top of Yuri’s head to his cheek where he rubbed his thumb over it gently. Yuri’s eyes had completed adjusted to the darkness of the room and he could make out Otabek’s handsome undercut and sharp jaw line. “Come on,” he begged. “Don’t make that face. It makes me not want to go.” 

‘So don’t go,’ was what Yuri wanted to say, but he knew he couldn’t request that of his friend. Though friendship was still fairly new to him and he was additionally certain that he and Otabek weren’t doing it right, he knew enough that it was selfish and unfriendly to keep the people one cares about from important tasks like taking care of family. Instead, Yuri threw himself back on his bed and flung the covers over himself, turning his back to the Kazakh skater. 

“Whatever,” he spat. “It’s good you’re leaving. I don’t like sharing my bed.” Nothing could be further from the truth. His bed was much colder without Otabek in it. 

A curt Otabek huff filled the silent room. “I’ll call you later.” 

“Don’t bother,” Yuri growled. He’d probably end up making first contact anyway. 

The room fell silent again and before long, a weight settled next to him on the bed. Yuri’s heart flared. He didn’t actually intend for Otabek to abandon his duties. He turned over, but Otabek was still standing, his leather jacket on, and had simply placed his hands on the edge of the bed and was leaning over Yuri. His eyes were narrow and fierce. 

“W-what?” Yuri asked. 

Otabek leaned down and placed a soft, tender kiss on Yuri’s forehead. His cheeks burned and heart raced frantically. As Otabek leaned away, he offered a smile. No further words were exchanged between the two, as Otabek stood upright, grabbed his backpack, and slipped quietly through Yuri’s bedroom door and out of sight. 

Yuri stared at his door for a while. Was it silly to hope that if he wished hard enough, he would come back? 

The door handle jiggled and the door flew back open and Otabek walked back in. 

“It worked…” Yuri whispered to himself. “Did you forget something?” 

“Yep,” Otabek replied. “You.” 

Yuri sat back up in his bed, shaking his head to realign his hair. “What?” 

“Come with me,” Otabek stated simply. 

“W-what?” 

Otabek sat on the edge of Yuri’s bed and stuck a hand out to brush along the streaks of Yuri’s hair falling in his face. “So beautiful.” Yuri’s skin prickled with embarrassment at the compliment and he flung a hand out to swat Otabek’s away, but he caught it instead. “Come with me.” 

“T-to Kazakhstan? To your home?” Yuri asked. 

“Yeah,” Otabek replied, rubbing Yuri’s hand gently. “You can stay for a little bit and meet my brothers and sisters.” He smirked. “Plus, I could use the help.” 

Yuri sat in silence for a while. He didn’t want to part ways with Otabek, of that much he was certain. However, the idea of meeting Otabek’s family made him nervous. The serious man’s siblings meant more to him than anything in the world. If it was Yuri’s desire to stay in his life, he had to make a good impression. Some of his siblings were still young children and Yuri wasn’t good with children. He could just look at a kid wrong and upset it. What if that happened with one of Otabek’s siblings and Otabek got mad at him?

“Yura?” Otabek pulled him out of his thoughts. “You don’t want to?”

“I… do…” Yuri murmured. “It’s just… What if they don’t like me?” 

Otabek smiled broadly, something he rarely did. “You’re worried about something like that?” He lifted Yuri’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “If you’re just yourself, they’re certain to adore you.” 

Yuri frowned. “Being myself doesn’t usually get people to adore me.” 

“That’s an incorrect perception,” Otabek retorted quickly. “Even if you frighten them, most people adore you. You’re strong and brave and those are revered qualities in a person, but also a touch intimidating.” 

Stong. Brave. Whether he did it on purpose or by accident, Otabek always complimented Yuri in ways that didn’t make him feel so… misunderstood. 

“Okay,” Yuri mumbled. “I’ll go.” 

Otabek’s smile grew again. “Really?” 

Yuri nodded. “I’d like to.” 

“Okay. Let’s go. We have to hurry,” Otabek said.

***

Yuri stared up at the big, beautiful, white house. It was huge and belied Otabek’s description that the place was barely large enough to contain his family.

“Ready?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri took a deep breath in and then out. “Yeah.” 

Otabek led up the pathway and pulled out a set of keys. Before he could insert the main key into the door, the door flung open and four small children came rushing through the door. 

“Otabek!” they squealed. 

Yuri’s face burned. They were so cute. They looked like four little Otabeks. Yuri anticipated that that when he died, his corner of heaven would look similar to the scene before him. Otabek crouched low and a smile found his face as the kids rushed him. He fanned his long wingspan and easily took all four kids into a warm hug. Yuri smiled. The sight of Otabek with children was one he was born to see. 

Two of the kids, two boys, were identical and no doubt the ‘twins’ Otabek had spoken about before. Yuri knew their names, Aslan and Arman. They also appeared to be the youngest, seven or eight by Yuri’s guess. The other two appeared to be pre-teen age, perhaps ten and twelve. One was a boy that may as well have been a shrunk down Otabek, they even had the same haircut. The other was a girl with long brown hair that fell in loose waves to her waist. Yuri could tell that in a few years time, she’d be absolutely stunning, as was the case with her older brother. 

“Okay, okay. Come here, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Otabek stood upright and one of the twin boys kept hold of his hand, while the other ran forward towards Yuri. The girl’s cheeks dusted pink as she approached and she kept her face half hidden by Otabek’s arm. “Everyone, this is my friend, Yuri. Yura this is Aslan,” he held the boy’s hand that he was holding up, “Arman,” he put his free hand on the other twin’s head, “Serik,” he moved his hand to the older boy’s head, “and this beauty is Zhamilya.” 

Yuri smiled. “Nice to meet all of you.” 

Otabek looked over in the direction of a driveway and then looked over at Zhamilya. “Where’s my bike?” 

“Nuro has it,” she replied. 

“He said he had permission,” Serik interjected. 

Otabek sighed and rolled his eyes. “He did not have permission.” 

No sooner than he made the statement, did the roar of a motorcycle round the corner and come blazing up the street. Yuri smiled as it rode up. He, too, may as well have been Otabek. He was older and built much like his brother and, were Otabek not standing in front of him, the fitness and outfit alone gave him a look indistinguishable from Otabek on his bike. The bike pulled into the driveway and quieted as it was turned off, then the rider climbed off and walked over, pulling of his helmet in the action. He had an undercut similar to his brother’s, but instead of short hair, he had long hair that he had tied back in a bun. 

“H-hey…” he murmured. 

Otabek stared at the man with a blazing gaze. “Did I tell you you could take my bike?”

“Um…” 

Otabek held up his hand. “Whatever. Look, this is my friend--” 

“Oh, Yuri Plisetsky!” his brother said with a smile and was a ton more animated and electric than his older brother. “Nice to meet you, I’m Nuroska.” 

He stuck out a hand and Yuri took it lightly. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Well, come in and I’ll make breakfast. Welcome home, bro,” he tapped Otabek’s shoulder as he passed. 

“Nuro! Can you make pancakes?” Arman ran after Nuroska. 

“Fine, fine,” Nuro replied. 

Aslan pulled on Otabek’s hand and Otabek smiled and nodded to Yuri to follow and they, along with Zhamilya and Serik followed Nuro and Arman inside the house. When they got inside, Otabek pulled Yuri’s back and jacket from him and handed them and his own bag and jacket to Serik. 

“Can you put these in my room?” he asked. Serik took them and nodded, but didn’t reply. In temperament, he was much more like his eldest brother. He started up the staircase opposite the front door and Otabek took Zhamilya into a proper hug as Aslan pulled away and walked off. “Where’s Irina?”

“I bet she’s still sleeping,” Zhamilya replied. “She was up late working on a paper.” 

“Can you wake her for me, please? She should eat before she leaves,” Otabek replied. “Mom gone for work already?”

Zhamilya nodded. “Yes, but she said if you need her to she can come home at lunch.” 

Otabek rubbed Zhamilya’s head. “Okay. Thank you.” 

Zhamilya began up the stairs too and Otabek took Yuri’s hand and kissed the back of it sweetly. “Sorry. It doesn’t take long for things to get hectic around here.” 

Yuri shook his head. “I like it.” 

“Really?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri nodded. “It’s sweet. Your siblings think highly of you and they all look so much like you.” 

“My dad had strong genes,” Otabek said. “I wish you could have met him.” 

Otabek had shared with Yuri some time ago that his father had died two years prior. Unlike his own parents, Otabek’s were very supportive of his career and his dad, along with caring for his family, often travelled to support Otabek. When his dad died he moved his home rink back to Kazakhstan and even switched coaches just so he could help take care of his family where his father could no longer. 

“He raised a good son,” Yuri replied and Otabek rewarded the compliment with a warm smile. 

“Thanks, Yura,” he replied. “Come on. Nuro might not be good for much, be he’s one hell of a cook.” 

He pulled Yuri into the kitchen and Yuri chuckled at the sight. Nuro was still standing in his black jeans, dark blue t-shirt and biker boots, but had a frilly, yellow apron thrown on over it. Arman, Aslan and Serik were all seated at a round table in the corner and were chattering lightly. There must have been another way for Serik to get to the kitchen from the second floor, as they never saw him come back down the stairs. 

“Do you like pancakes, Yuri?” Nuroska asked when he and Otabek entered the kitchen. 

Yuri nodded. “I love them.” 

“Want anything in em?” he asked and Yuri looked over at Otabek. 

“He makes specialty pancakes with different stuff cooked in,” Otabek explained. “I like mine with bacon bits.” 

“Me too!” Arman called over. 

“Aslan likes something sweet, like blueberries. Serik prefers plain, Zhamilya likes chocolate chips, and I like honey,” Nuroska said. “Irina likes--”

“Apples.” Yuri and Otabek looked behind them and Otabek’s sisters were entering the kitchen. “Welcome to our home, Yuri.” 

“You’re seriously beautiful,” Yuri spat out and then he slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry!”

The woman, who had long brown hair similar to Zhamilya’s, tied back in a braid down her back and calming eyes like Otabek’s, smiled. “I like you.” 

“Yura, this is Irina. My beautiful sister and, honestly, my best friend,” Otabek introduced. 

Irina stepped forward and pulled Otabek into a warm hug. “Welcome home, Prince.” 

“Prince?” Yuri questioned. 

“They’re the prince and princess of our house,” Nuroska explained. “Zhami, chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Yes please,” Zhamilya replied, walking over and taking a seat at the table with her younger brothers. 

“And you, Yuri?” Nuroska asked. 

“Can I have apples too?” Yuri asked. 

“And discernable taste. We’re going to get along fine.” Irina put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder and simply seemed to be a female version of Otabek. “By the way, you’re seriously beautiful too.” 

Yuri’s face burned. “Th-thanks.” 

Breakfast was amusing. Otabek’s siblings flowed freely from arguing to laughing and back again and Yuri found himself drawn to it. He didn’t have a large family, so he never understood the allure, but being around Otabek and his siblings was wonderful. It felt so homey and inviting. He was glad he came. He learned through conversation that Otabek was the oldest at 19, Irina was less than a year younger than him and was 18. She graduated high school a year early and was studying rocket science at university. Nuroska, the rebel, had just turned 17 and is a bit of a playboy by his elder sibling’s descriptions. Zhamilya, the biggest shocker, was 14 despite appearing much younger and had brains similar to her sister. Serik was 11 and incredibly quiet, although sweet. The rambunctious twins were 8 and alike in appearance only, as Arman was excitable and loud like Nuroska and Aslan was reserved and serious like Otabek and Serik. Yuri loved learning more about them. It felt like a dream to be among them. 

Of course, things only got more crazy as the day went on. It was summer break for the younger kids, so they didn’t have school. After Nuroska and irina left for school, Yuri and Otabek were on their own to watch the kids. Even though Aslan and Serik were more timid in nature, they were young boys after all, and gave Yuri a run for his money. At one point they, along with Arman, were playing some sort of made up game with Yuri that was similar to hide and seek apart from the fact that they were allowed to run and move as much as they saw fit, but when it was Yuri’s turn, if he moved, he was accused of cheating. 

It was up to him to entertain the boys, as Zhamilya had let it slip that she was hoping to go on her first date the next day and the information had rendered Otabek relatively useless. 

“Yuri! Yuri! Hurry before Aslan moves!” Arman squealed, pulling the Russian blond along. 

“O-okay.” He glanced over at Otabek near crying on the couch next to his sister. “You okay, Beka?” 

“No. Help me,” he whined. 

Yuri gently touched Arman’s hand. “You go get them, I’ll catch up. I’m gonna convince Otabek to play.” 

Arman lit up. “Okay!” He rushed away and Yuri took a deep breath and walked over to Otabek and Zhamilya. 

“Beka…” Yuri hummed. 

“Don’t be so unfair!” Zhamilya complained. “He’s really nice! Irina likes him.” 

“You can’t go,” Otabek said. 

“Beka,” Yuri barked. “You can go, Zhamilya. Only if Otabek can meet him first.” 

“Really?!” She hopped up. “Thank you, Yuri!” 

She ran off before Otabek could get his full complaint out and he dropped an agitated gaze to Yuri. “What are you doing?”

“Do you know what happens when you tell a kid they can’t do something?” Yuri asked. 

“They do it anyway?” Otabek replied. 

“Exactly. Plus, there’s a romantic allure to being told you can’t see someone. You forbidding her to see this guy is only going to make things worse. This way you at least get to meet the guy and offer a good threat,” Yuri said. “If you, me and Nuroska are standing there when he comes, he probably won’t even want to bring her anymore.” 

Otabek laughed and wrapped an arm around Yuri and pulled him close. “See, you’re better at this than you realize.” 

“Not really,” Yuri replied, leaning into Otabek. “I just know an opportunity to rebel when I see it.” 

“Yuri, Otabek, come on! We’re going to play Askjgknisim!” Arman yelped, running into the room. 

Yuri looked over at Otabek. “What?”

Otabek shook his head. “No idea. What, Arman?”

“Kfnkeimslme!” Arman shrieked. 

“I’m about 98% certain that’s not a word,” Otabek said. 

Arman reached out and took Yuri’s hand and Yuri sighed. “When do they run out of energy?” 

Otabek laughed. “You’re funny.” 

The game with the inaudible name was one played in the Altin’s back yard and was comprised mostly of the boys throwing sticks at one another, which Yuri loved, but made Otabek nervous. Yuri managed to convince the children to sand and dirt instead, which Otabek didn’t love, but it was safer. Still, all five males entered the kitchen for lunch made by Zhamilya an hour later, covered in grime. 

Yuri was upset to learn that all the children were too old for naps, and after lunch play resumed in full force until 3 o’clock. It was as if some magical force had struck the entire family, as they all traipsed from their current positions in the home to the living room, where they all sat down in front of the TV. Zhamilya turned the TV on and navigated to a certain channel, where some sort of superhero show began and it held the entire Altin attention span with what Yuri could only guess was an invisible, hypnotic force, the eldest included. 

“What is this?” Yuri asked. 

“Ermek Batyr,” Otabek replied, not looking away from the television. “He’s a superhero.” 

On the show the hero in question began fighting with one of the villains and Aslan started to wince. His twin brother was damn near sitting inside the television with excitement, but it was clear the other brother didn’t love the activity. Yuri slid forward off the couch where he was sitting in between Otabek and Zhamilya and sat behind Aslan. Aslan looked up at him and then smiled, and slid backwards until he was sitting entirely inside of Yuri’s legs. Yuri wrapped his arms around the kid and held him tight, not wanting him to be afraid. 

“He looks kind of like Otabek,” Serik said from next to them. 

“Yeah! It’s Otabek!” Arman exclaimed. 

“It’s his nose I think,” Zhamilya commented. 

Yuri watched the superhero carefully. He looked nothing like Otabek. The younger siblings simply thought the world of their brother and when they saw a superhero, they saw their brother and Yuri loved that. He was a superhero. Two episodes of the show played back to back, during which Nuroska came home. 

He walked in and took Yuri’s spot on the couch. “Yes, I made it back in time for Ermek! Hey, Yuri, don’t you think he kind of looks like Otabek?” 

Yuri nodded. “I can see it.” 

Irina walked in not long after that and Otabek gave up his spot on the couch for a spot next to Yuri. When he settled in, Arman quickly took a similar seat to Aslan in Yuri’s lap, in Otabek’s. Yuri glanced over at the man and smiled, and then laid his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you came,” Otabek hummed. 

“Me too,” Yuri replied quietly. 

His life was changing every single day with Otabek in his life. He might not have ever expected himself to be sitting amongst Otabek’s family like he was one of them, if you’d asked him a year ago, but he was glad his life had gone in the direction it had. 

“Hey, Otabek, can Yuri stay with us for a while?” Arman asked suddenly. 

Otabek rubbed the boy’s head. “I certainly hope so.” 

“You’ll stay, right Yuri?” Aslan asked meekly. 

“Of course,” Yuri replied happily and the Altin clan cheered. 

Of all the crowds that had ever cheered for him, the resounding applause from Otabek and his siblings was far and away the most complimentary.

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek Altin - 19 Years Old  
> Irina Altin - 18 Years Old  
> Nuroska "Nuro" Altin - 17 Years Old  
> Zhamilya "Zhami" Altin - 14 Years Old  
> Serik Altin - 11 Years Old  
> Aslan and Arman Altin - 8 Years Old
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr: Jazzyrwrites


End file.
